


For the Damaged Coda

by wordsofhoney



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Ceb, top!N0tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofhoney/pseuds/wordsofhoney
Summary: It's a summer night in Paris.
Relationships: Sébastien "Ceb" Debs/Johan "N0tail" Sundstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For the Damaged Coda

The night is dark and full of wonder. Floor-length window is open to let in some summer breeze. Light from the street lamps falls down in a narrow strip across your face, and makes your ruffled hair light up like a halo.

— Fuck, you’re so tight, — I whisper in your ear, as I slide inside in a long smooth movement. 

I have you pinned down on the bed, laid out on some fancy Egyptian cotton sheets that feel like you've spent half of your winnings on them, smooth and cool to touch. You look broken, eyes half-closed, cheeks flushed, sweaty hairs sticking to your forehead, slightly ajar lips swollen from all the kissing. I’m holding your hands above your head, pinning them down by the wrists with my weigh, forcing you to arch your back. 

I want to fuck you raw and open. I want to hold you close and protect you from all the harm.

I want to take you roughly, taking everything you’d give me without reserve, and I want to kiss you senseless with all the tenderness I can muster.

I want to break you into a thousand pieces and put them back together again.

At this point I’m convinced your previous nickname was a premonition. You’re making me fucking mad, Séb. You make me want to lose myself in you, in your body, in your smell, in your sighs. 

I roll my hips, and you throw head back with a moan, so open, so trusting, so _vulnerable_. I use the opportunity to lick at your neck, tasting saltiness of sweat, and suck hard at the pulse point, place that I know drives you crazy.

The amount of trust you give me makes my head go dizzy. The amount of power that you allow me to have over you is intoxicating.

— Johan… Fuck, — you’re so far gone your French accent comes out even in the simplest of words. 

I slowly start picking up tempo. You are so responsive, moving in tandem with me, every movement amplified tenfold by your sighs. 

I let go of your wrists and come up straighter. You keep hands where they were, but open your eyes and look at me from underneath eyelashes. A perfect profile lit by soft midnight light, you look so young like this, and absolutely sinful.

I run my fingertips down your arms, barely touching the soft skin, and you shiver in response. 

— Look at you, — I murmur, never stopping the slight rocking of my hips, — You are so beautiful like this. 

My hands reach your chest and, as I spread my palms to push you down, I squeeze your nipples between my fingers, getting a shaky sigh in return. I continue dragging hands down and grab you by the hipbones. I use the leverage to sink deeper into you on the next thrust, and it feels so good that I throw my head back and moan. 

— Encore, Johan, ne t'arrête pas, — I hear your strangled voice, and when I look back I see that you have started stroking your cock. The sight of those long fingers curled around it alone is enough to take my breath away. 

— Fucking hell, Séb, — I almost sob, and quicken my movements to become rougher and deeper. I am grabbing you so tight now that I’m pretty sure there will be bruises the next day on your hips, with your skin being so delicate. 

Moments later I feel you squeeze tighter around me, and then you are coming, spine arched, lips parted in a silent moan. The sight is enough to almost send me over the edge. As I chase down my own orgasm in several thrusts, I bend over to kiss you deeply, and the next moment I'm coming too, filling you with myself, and silently promising I'll give you every-fucking-thing in this world.


End file.
